1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to artificial body members and, more specifically, to surgically implantable prosthetic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become a practice in the field of surgery to place a prosthetic implant in various areas of the body under any one of various conditions. In cases where cancerous, precancerous, or other abnormal or damaged tissue has been removed, the prosthetic implant is often used as a replacement for the removed tissue and its purpose is to retain the original body contour. An implant of this character provides physical support for the surrounding body tissue, and by filling any voids that are created by the removal of the body tissue preserves the normal outward appearance and feel of the body. Prosthetic devices have also been used to enhance or augment the appearance of body parts.
Testicular prostheses have long been used for reconstruction following orchiectomy. The prostheses are available in numerous sizes and shapes and are implanted in the scrotum via a small incision.
Chin prostheses have long been used for augmentation of the chin to correct a deficiency. The prostheses are available in numerous sizes and shapes. Usually, chin prostheses are implanted via a small submental or intraoral incision into a pocket dissected in front of the mandible.
Breast prostheses have long been used for breast augmentation and for reconstruction such as following a mastectomy. The prostheses are available in numerous sizes and shapes including teardrop, round and low profile. Usually, breast prostheses are implanted via a small inframammary or pari-aerolar incision into a pocket dissected deep to the patient's own breast tissue in front of the pectoral muscle. In certain situations, the prosthesis may be placed behind the various chest muscles.
Some prosthetic devices have utilized an outer shell or envelope which is filled with a silicone gel. Some breast prosthetic devices have utilized an envelope which is filled with a combination of silicone gel and saline solution in separate compartments. These prior art devices have tactile properties similar to normal tissue, but suffer from certain disadvantages. First, some silicone may bleed the envelope and migrate into the tissue. Second, rupture of the envelope is difficult for a patient to detect. Third, silicone gel from a ruptured implant may cause an undesirable tissue response.
Some breast prosthetic devices have utilized an outer shell or envelope which is filled with a saline solution. The prior art saline solution filled prosthetic devices suffer from certain disadvantages and lack the proper appearance and tactile properties due to several factors. First, the saline solution displaces too quickly to give the proper tactile properties. Second, the ease of displacement of the saline solution can create a "fluid wave" in the implant presenting an unnatural look of the prosthetic device. Third, the quick displacement of the saline solution and air present in the implant can create an audible sound or "slosh". Fourth, the saline solution runs out of a superior portion of the implant to the inferior portion when the patient stands erect resulting in a lack of support of the overlying tissue in the superior area. Fifth, when the saline solution displaces from one area of the implant, the lack of volume in that area may result in visible wrinkling of the envelope.
The object of the present invention is to overcome some of the drawbacks of the prior art implants. The object of the present invention is to construct a surgically implantable prosthetic device which may be filled with saline and/or other fluids and which has the appropriate tactile appearance and other characteristics. The objects of the present invention are particularly related to breast, testicular and chin prosthetic devices, but are not limited thereto.